Moment In Time
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: There wasn't anything too bad about Max having a crush on Mr Jefferson, but maybe she could have avoided up running into him during the Vortex Club party. Slight Caulfield/Jefferson


Part of Max felt creeped out that Chloe had full on flirted with Mark Jefferson, but most of her wanted to have Chloe's courage to do so. It was bad enough that he actually did seem vaguely interested in her, he did kind of flirt back. But his attention went back to Max, the mention of dancing and his eyes were moving from Max to Chloe. He laughed it off, of course, but Chloe had noticed and teased Max about her photography teacher.

Pretty much every girl in the class liked him in some capacity. Yes, Max did think he was dreamy, she even joked in her journal that she wanted to marry him. Because he'd totally go for her hipster style and shitty selfies. Yeah, right!

But he had mentioned that he liked that she hadn't been using a digital camera, out of the entire photography class that Max was in, she was the only one who used a Polaroid camera. Mr Jefferson said she might be one of the only people in school who still used the retro style. He had smiled at her when he said that. Jefferson made her feel so special and awesome sometimes that it almost felt like she was speaking with a friend. Almost.

There was the whole, he had about a decade and a half on her age. He was roughly the same age as Max when he started making a huge impact in the photography world; back in the 90s. Was that the reason why he vied for Max to enter the 'Everyday Heroes' contest? She hadn't submitted a photo, and he did have a look of regret on his face for a minute moment.

Max did regret not handing a picture in herself, but when Mark Jefferson, a man who was an inspiration to her growing up, was judging her picture for a contest (it was even daunting having him grade her assignments and homework) she chickened out. Chloe had told Max to, in her words, "Close the fucking lid of the subject and get her shit together". They had to get Nathan Prescott at the party before he could do anything to anyone else.

Chloe had quickly split off from Max, eager to find Nathan, and possibility end him where he stood. Max had used her not-so sneaky prowess to get to the VIP section of the Vortex Club party. She hadn't expected to bump into Mr Jefferson back there. And Victoria hadn't expected Max to be nice with her. So the short haired student stood there shocked when, right after Max was being friendly, she went and spoke with Jefferson as if Victoria wasn't there.

"I wouldn't have expected to see you at a Vortex Club party, Max." Jefferson raised his voice so Max could hear him over the music. She shrugged in response before she spoke.

"I needed a change of scene," she hoped her voice was loud enough. "And I wanted to hear who won the contest."

"You should have entered, Max." Jefferson moved closer to Max and leaned towards her and spoke in a quieter voice. "I would have enjoyed your company more than who I've had to pick."

Jefferson walked off, striding carefully to not bump into any of the students that were dancing and drinking. Why a well established school like Blackwell Academy would allow underage drinking was almost beyond Max, until she remembered what last name was one almost all of the buildings and the major cash flow to this place that some would consider Hell.

'Mark Jefferson just implied he would have picked me to win, what the actual fuck?'

 _ **A.N. Okay, I'm going to bed now (busy day tomorrow) but I had to write this, it's been bugging me for days! That, and my iPad is on 4%. I'll be hopefully updating What If soon (even though I updated it a couple of hours ago), maybe tomorrow if I'm not exhausted by the time I get home, I might only work for four hours, but when it involves getting up at 5am, and then on top I have to do stuff after work it gets a little tiring! Anyway, if I do continue this then I think I'll be changing some stuff slightly (obviously I have already, creative licensing and stuff like that). So, hope you all enjoyed. Oh and the thing I mentioned about Max wanting to marry Jefferson is actually in her journal. I read through most of the games stuff since I'm playing it on my own and I can take my time.**_


End file.
